Twilight Sparkle Vs Lepustria Weekly
by Blue Paratroopa
Summary: Twilight is secretly a fan of the book series "The Little Bunnies," a series meant for little fillies. She is inspired to write some fanfiction about it. But are her stories good enough for Lepustria Weekly, a popular fanzine? Another musical.
1. The Mailpony's Delivery

Twilight had a secret. A deep, dark secret that no one but Spike knew: She was a punny.

What is a punny, you ask? A punny is a fan of a certain book series meant for young fillies called "The Little Bunnies." It focused on a group of bunny friends with di verse personalities. And yet they were all in it together.

Mostly, the bunnies had little adventures or starred in slice of life stories. Occasionally, they would fight off a terrible beast or villain, but most of the time, the stories were fun and relatively laid-back. And Twilight loved them.

There weren't too many punnies in Ponyville. At least, that's what Twilight thought. She had never asked around and was too nervous to seek out any other punnies. After all, once that kind of secret gets out, a pony's reputation could be ruined forever…

…

"Is the mail here?" asked Twilight eagerly one morning. She had just woken up from her afternoon nap and was joining Spike downstairs.

Spike looked out the window. "I don't think so, not yet. You seem excited."

"I am!" cried Twilight. She quickly looked around and lowered her voice. "It's Monday, after all. My new issue of _Lepustria Weekly _should be here soon."

Spike rolled his eyes. "You get so worked up about that every week," he groaned. "What's the big deal with the little filly's books, anyway? You're not exactly the target audience."

"Look," said Twilight, "just because it's not meant for me doesn't mean I can't get worked up about it. And _Lepustria Weekly_ happens to be the best fanzine I've ever read. As far as I know, there aren't many punnies here in Ponyville, so it's nice to be able to connect with them."

"Get ready," said Spike. "I see Derpy coming."

"Depry!" gasped Twilight. "That means the mail's here!"

Twilight eagerly opened the door, only to get hit in the face with a magazine.

"Sorry!" called Derpy from the distance. "I'm trying out something new! It always works for the paperpony!"

"That's okay!" Twilight called back.

Clutching the fanzine to her chest, Twilight began to dance around her house wildly. Spike shared a hopeless glance with Owloysius.

(To the tune of "Good Morning Baltimore" from _Hairspray_)

Twilight: _**Oh oh oh**_

_**The mail came**_

_**And there is something special for me**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Look here it is, guys**_

_**Haven't you seen**_

_**The world's best fanzine**_

_**I'll read ev'ry page**_

_**Cause it's all the rage**_

_**Or at least it is**_

_**In my own mind**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**It's finally time to**_

_**Open it and see what I find**_

_**Because it's finally here**_

_**I've been waiting for it to appear**_

_**Full of stories for me to read**_

_**Gorgeous fanart that must be seen**_

_**I'm so glad that it's here**_

_**I'll cuddle up and hold it so near**_

_**And maybe someday there'll be**_

_**Someone to read with me**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Hey look at this**_

_**There's this one bunny with lazy eyes**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**She is my favorite**_

_**Hey look you guys**_

_**She looks so surprised**_

_**She once was a joke**_

_**But then all the folk**_

_**Decided they liked her and so she stayed**_

_**So oh oh**_

_**Now she's a part of the cast**_

_**And she's always displayed**_

_**Oh yes, it's finally here**_

_**It's something that I hold so dear**_

_**Glad to know it's not only me**_

_**Who likes reading about bunnies**_

_**The books are meant for kids**_

_**But I read one and I'm glad I did**_

_**Because I became a huge fan**_

_**That's how it began**_

_**I know ev'ry book**_

_**I know ev'ry tale**_

_**I could rattle them all off without fail**_

_**Sometimes I write my own stories for fun**_

_**Someday I'd like to share them with someone**_

_**So oh oh is there a chance**_

_**Someone's gonna glace**_

_**And they'll see my work**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**And they could like it and tell me so**_

_**And I'd be like, whoa!**_

_**Some might think I'm weird**_

_**Someday I'll be cheered**_

_**But inside my own house I feel so fine**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**And my little bunnies**_

_**In my mind, they are all mine**_

_**(Finally)**_

_**(Finally)**_

_**They are all mine**_

_**And it is finally here**_

_**I've been waiting for it to appear**_

_**Been waiting since the week before**_

_**Waiting for Derpy at my door**_

_**Now that it's finally here**_

_**After I'm done with this song and cheer**_

_**I'm gonna get what I need**_

_**Gonna get what I need**_

_**And I'm gonna read**_

_**Yes, I'm gonna read**_

_**Yes, I'm gonna read!**_

Spike groaned when the song was finally over. "Twilight, you sing one of these songs every time you get that stupid magazine. No offense, but that's just not normal."

"I'm sorry," said Twilight, "I just can't help myself. The real books don't come out all the time, so it's nice to have something to read between then. The fans are really good at getting the characters just right."

Spike looked at her quizzically. "And aren't you good at that, too? I mean, you said in that song that you write your own stories."

"Yeah, but I don't know if…" Twilight trailed off and looked at the floor. Was she good enough to write for the fanzine?

* * *

><p>Time for some notes.<p>

Yeah, I was rejected by Equestria Daily, so what's a better thing to do than to channel my frustration into a story full of fun and a hint of bitterness? Petty? Yes, yes, it is. They say to write what you know, so I figured, why not? I guess what really bothered me was that none of the mods or the person at Ponychan actually read any of the SONGS. That kind of hurt.

"The Little Bunnies" was inspired by "The Light in the Darkness," a fanfic sequel to "Cupcakes" where Pinkie Pie watches "My Little Humans."


	2. Help From Friends

Twilight wandered through town, wondering this thought. Was she really good enough? After all, _Lupustria Weekly_ was very elite, as Rarity would say. It took the top pony writers and artists to get in.

Clearly, she needed some advice. The problem was, she was the only punny she knew about. No one else, as far as she knew, was a fan of "The Little Bunnies." What if her friends turned away from her, knowing that she liked something so dorky as a book series about bunnies?

(To the tune of "Good Morning Baltimore Reprise" from _Hairspray_)

Twilght: _**Oh oh oh**_

_**What can I do**_

_**I can't look to**_

_**Someone else like me**_

_**I feel like**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**And I can't tell of**_

_**These bunnies I love**_

_**I walk through the streets**_

_**They may think I'm sweet**_

_**But if word gets out**_

_**I'll get some strange looks**_

_**When they find out about my love**_

_**For some filly's dumb bunny books**_

_**I won't get off the hook**_

_**I just cannot relate**_

_**They don't know that these books are great**_

_**I wish I could tell somepony**_

_**To find somepony else just like me**_

_**I'll write that story, still**_

_**It will get in, I just know it will**_

_**And maybe, time will tell**_

_**I'll find that friend as well**_

"For now, though," she thought to herself, "I guess you could say I'm still in the closet."

Sitting in the shade, Twilight sat and thought to herself. Spike and Owloysius just didn't understand. There had to be somepony who wouldn't judge her for her love. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off over her head. Fluttershy was the kindest, gentlest, sweetest pony in all of Ponyville! Surely, she wouldn't judge her!

Twilight dashed down to Fluttershy's house. She could hear Fluttershy bustling around inside, probably attending to a sick animal.

Twilight eagerly knocked on the door. Fluttershy poked her head out.

"Hello," she said quietly, but happily.

"Hi, Fluttershy. Listen, I have something very important to tell you, but it's also extremely private. You have to promise not to tell anypony, okay?"

"Of course I won't tell," said Fluttershy. "I'll even hoofswear on it if you want me to."

"No, that's okay," said Twilight. "I trust you. You're one of my best friends, after all. You just have to remember that Spike and Owloysius are the only others who know about this…I'm a punny."

"You're a what?"

"A punny. It's what us pony fans of 'The Little Bunnies' call ourselves."

Fluttershy's eyes lit up. "Really? Then I'm a punny, too!" Giggling, she began to talk faster and faster, as she did when she got excited. "I didn't know that any of my friends liked them so much! I didn't know there was a name for it, either. I've read all the books, you see. I was just too embarrassed to say anything, because a pony my age probably shouldn't be reading that kind of thing, but Angel and I always…"

"Angel?" repeated Twilight.

Fluttershy's little white rabbit, Angel, poked his head out from around the corner. Even _he_ looked a little bit ashamed of reading "The Little Bunnies."

"Of course!" cried Twilight. "That's it! That's perfect!"

"What's perfect?" asked Fluttershy.

"Angel! I need help writing a story for _Lepustria Daily, _see? And I was going to ask somebony for help, but Angel is even better because he's somebunny! He'd know even more about being a rabbit than anypony would! Now we can all write it together!"

"I don't know," said Fluttershy. "_Lepustria Daily_ is pretty elite. They don't let in the works of just anypony."

"Yeah," said Twilight, "but there will be three of us writing, on one of us is a rabbit! That's got to count for something!"

"Do you want to help Twilight write a story?" Fluttershy asked Angel.

The little rabbit eagerly nodded. They were ready!


	3. A Musical About a Musical?

"To write for a bunny," said Twilight as she sat with Angel on a hilltop, away from it all, "I have to think like a bunny. What do you think about, Angel?"

Angel scratched his head, thought for a moment, and shrugged.

"I guess I should have brought Fluttershy with us," sighed Twilight. "She's more in tune with nature than I am. She'd probably understand you better than me."

Angel looked at her sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know," sighed Twilight. "I shouldn't have rushed into this. I don't even know what I want to write about. Maybe if I could just follow you around for a day or two, I'd get some inspiration."

The little white rabbit seemed to consider this for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes!" cried Twilight. "We can do this together!"

…

Twilight soon found out that the life of a rabbit was different than the ones from "The Little Bunnies." Whereas the rabbits in the stories Twilight loved spent their days acting like normal ponies (talking, singing, having parties, exploring, etc.), Angel spent a lot of time eating and sleeping.

"This isn't working," Twilight told him after he spent an hour lying in the sun. "No offense, but the bunnies in the story are kind of…different."

Angel glared at her.

"Don't give me that look," Twilight snapped. "I know that you've read the stories, too, after all. You're the main demographic, along with little fillies."

Angel looked insulted and hopped off. Twilight sighed and chased after him.

"Wait!" she called. "I didn't mean to compare you to a little filly! I…oh, what's the use? I can't keep up with a rabbit."

With another long sigh, Twilight turned around and headed home.

Angel watched her from a distance. He gave his own little bunny sigh and followed her.

"I really did rush into this too fast," moaned Twilight. "I'll never get into _Lepustria Daily_…or at least I won't with this attitude! I just got an idea, Angel!"

Angel looked up hopefully.

"Remember how the Cutie Mark Crusaders put on a musical a few weeks ago?" Twilight asked him eagerly.

Angel shuddered a bit and nodded.

"Well, we could do that, too!" cried Twilight. "Just think about it! I don't think that the fanzine has ever had a musical in it before! It could be something big and different! Let's go see Fluttershy!"

With that, the two raced off to Fluttershy's house and told her the news.

"A musical? Really?" asked Fluttershy. "Gee, that means you'll have to write songs and everything."

"That shouldn't be too hard," said Twilight. "After all, we burst into song every day and they say you should write what you know…"

(To the tune of "A Little Priest" from _Sweeney Todd_) (Movie Version)

Twilight: _**Oh what's the sound of the world out there?**_

Fluttershy: _**What, Twilight, oh**_

_**What, Twilight, oh**_

_**What is that sound?**_

Twilight: _**It's ponies singing so loud and so clear**_

Fluttershy: _**Yes, Twilight, oh**_

_**Yes, Twilight, oh**_

_**Yes, all around**_

Twilight: _**We ponies sing whenever we want**_

Both_**: And that is something I think we should flaunt**_

"Exactly," said Twilight. "Here we are, always singing, but you don't see it much in 'The Little Bunnies.' Our musical could change that."

"What if they don't like the songs?" asked Fluttershy.

"Of course they'll like them," insisted Twilight.

_**They're songs**_

_**Nopony hates songs**_

Fluttershy: _**I know that I love them**_

Twilight: _**And you're rarely wrong**_

_**They're fun and everypony loves them so**_

_**I think I would know**_

Fluttershy: _**And, Twilight, we**_

_**Sing in the right key**_

_**With lyrics to hear and some dance moves to see**_

Twilight: _**Exactly, so why not share the fun of**_

_**With everyone of**_

_**All breeds**_

_**Yes indeed**_

_**A song**_

_**Sing a little song**_

_**Pretty soon the bells will be ringing**_

_**And ponies are singing along**_

Fluttershy: _**And what if they don't?**_

Twilight: _**Well I just don't see why they wouldn't**_

_**Or wonder why couldn't**_

_**They won't**_

_**Anyway, they will**_

_**They'll sing loud and so happy and shrill**_

Fluttershy: _**Try the choir**_

_**Sing it higher**_

Twilight: _**Mercy, yes miss**_

_**What is this?**_

_**We're singing with pure bliss**_

Fluttesrhy: _**Sing it lower**_

_**O'er and o'er**_

Twilight: _**Why that's a great idea and I will**_

Twilight: _**The history of world, my dear**_

Fluttershy: _**We'll give them a voice**_

_**And the bunnies will be rejoicing**_

Twilight: _**Is ponies singing for others to hear**_

Fluttershy: _**If their voices were right**_

_**The bunnies would sing oh so brightly**_

Twilight_**: And if we tweak the song for just a bit**_

Both: _**We could write Equestria's newest hit**_

(NOTE: The song cuts a verse here and skips to the finale)

Twilight: _**We'll give a gift to the world my dear**_

Fluttershy: _**Yes, yes I know, my friend**_

Twilight: _**We'll serve them music so loud and so clear**_

Fluttershy: _**And what a show, my friend**_

Twilight: _**We'll write them all so melodiously**_

_**They'll be one for every**_

Both:_** One for every**_

_**We mean every…**_

_**Pony!**_

Angel stared at them in shock. It was moments like this, the little white rabbit thought to himself, that he was happy that he couldn't talk. Just look at these two, singing and dancing and convinced that their story would change the world somehow. A story is a story and it has to be a darn good story to stir anything up. Angel would help them, yes, but he didn't like where this was going.

"Besides," said Twilight, catching her breath, "the songs would add an element of realism to the story."

* * *

><p>Wow. Writing for Sondheim is HARD. This isn't my first attempt, but it's the first one that's been published so far (I have a "West Side Story" parody in the works that I've written a few songs for already). As you can tell, I made several cuts to the song including my using the inferior movie version just because it's shorter. Please cut me some slack. I was originally going to do the whole thing, but these following lyrics were as far as I got before throwing that idea out (which was probably for the best):<p>

Twilight: **_Seems a downright shame_**

Fluttershy: Shame?

**_Seems so very wrong_**

**_Writing song's a game_**

_**That we've sung and wrote**_

_**Written?**_

_**Right**_

_**Yet they're lacking songs**_

_**You just never see**_

_**A song in a book**_

_**No I've never read**_

_**As I said**_

_**Should I speak instead?**_

Fluttershy: No, go on.

Twilight: _**Well take it from me**_

_**I mean just look at us**_

_**Always singing**_

_**Ponies singing**_

Fluttershy: Ha!

Twilight: _**Yes, we're singing**_

_**Take for instance the other day**_

_**Where we sang when the gala did commence**_

_**I remember that I was there with all my friends**_

_**That right there did not seem wrong**_

[Simultaneously]

Fluttershy: _**Oh dear Twilight**_

_**Why, I get it**_

Twilight: _**And that was a song**_

That was where I stopped. Like I said, it's for the best. Hope you managed to find your way through the song!


	4. Writing the Story

Twilight was ecstatic. Here she was, a pony writing a musical! And it wouldn't just be any old musical. No, it would be the best musical ever written, since it was about "The Little Bunnies"! Who could resist that?

Well, a lot of ponies could. After all, "The Little Bunnies" was a strange fanbase to be a part of. But the few and proud punnies who did read it would love it. Wasn't that the important part? Plus, she had a real bunny on her side, which really helped things.

"Let's get down to business," Twilight told Angel later that day. The two of them had returned to the hilltop they had been on earlier and were admiring the sunset.

"I think that we need to really put our heads together," Twilight said. "I've got the plot down, kind of, but we still need dialogue…I guess I'll have to do that…I'll also have to write it down because I don't know if bunnies can actually write, and I'll have to check it for spelling errors afterwards, and…gee, it looks like I'm doing everything."

Angel looked a little hurt.

"It's not my fault we have a language barrier," said Twilight, "and it's not your fault either. I still really need you, though."

The little rabbit rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious," Twilight insisted. "I need you to review everything I write and make sure it's in-character. This will probably be the first bunny story to ever have a bunny's approval! Do you realize how big that would be?"

Angel thought about this and nodded.

"Good. Let's begin."

Twilight's story began with the group of bunnies deciding to put on a musical. Sprinklefoot, the bunny who was directing, had to deal with the return of the evil Tammy, a bunny who supposedly had magical powers. She also had to deal with Sugardarling, another bunny who was continually rewriting the script to make it more appropriate for the baby bunnies who were going to perform.

"This…is…great!" cried Twilight. "How do you like it, Angel?"

Angel nodded in approval.

"Awesome," Twilight whispered to herself. "I can't wait to submit this. We could change the whole 'Little Bunnies' community this way!"

Angel tried to look like he agreed, but he was finding it hard to continue putting on this act. Deep in his bunny heart, he knew that this was just another story that happened to have some songs in it.

Still, he liked seeing Twilight so happy. How could he bring himself to stop this? Besides, it wasn't like they could really communicate. He would just have to go along for the ride and wait for the inevitable crash, which he would have to piece back together afterwards.

…

That night, Twilight walked Angel back to Fluttershy's house.

"That you so much for looking after Angel," Fluttershy told her. She gave Angel a little hug. Angel pretended to be annoyed, but he secretly enjoyed getting cuddled.

"Remember," said Twilight, "it's very, very, very important that nopony knows about this."

"Couldn't I tell Pinkie Pie? She's really good at keeping secrets."

"Pinkie Pie doesn't need to know. If word gets out that we're punnies, we could be the laughingstocks of Ponyville. _The laughingstocks._"

Fluttershy gulped.

"Glad you understand," said Twilight. "Goodnight!"

As Twilight trotted off, Fluttershy let out a little whimper.


	5. Your Fandom's Not Wrong

Twilight wrote and wrote. She wrote until her hooves were sore, and then she kept on writing, with guidance by Angel. After a few weeks, the story was done.

"What do you think?" she asked Angel as she stapled the papers together.

Angel grinned and nodded.

"I think so too," said Twilight. "It's great! We just wrote a musical together, can you believe it?"

Angel grinned again and shook his head in disbelief.

"I'll mail it soon," said Twilight. "You should get on home."

With a wave, Angel hopped off. The little rabbit had to admit, the story turned out pretty well. He didn't think it was a masterpiece, but he was actually pretty proud of how it ended. Perhaps it would get in after all.

Twilight, though, was starting to feel her own doubts.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked her.

"I'm kinda nervous," Twilight admitted. "After all, look at this story. Me and Angel put our hearts and souls into it, and what if the people at _Lepustria Daily_ don't like it?"

"You're not saying you're not gonna send it in, right?" Spike said nervously.

"It's looking that way," said Twilight. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Angel…he'll be so disappointed."

Spike eyed her for a few seconds and then realized something. "This isn't about _Lepustria Daily_, is it?" he asked. "You're ashamed to be a punny!"

Twilight just nodded.

"Why?" exclaimed Spike. "You're the one who sings every time she gets that fanzine or a new book! How can you be ashamed?"

"Because you and Owloysius were the only ones who heard those songs," said Twilight. "If I submit that story and it gets in, who will I have to share it with if I can't share it with _all _of my friends? I wonder if it's really worth it."

"Of course it's worth it!" cried Spike. "I know how much this story means to you. You're just gonna have to tell everyone that you're a punny."

"NEVER."

(To the tune of "Looks Like I Got Me a Friend" from _The Pebble and the Penguin_)

Spike: _**Someday you're gonna have to come out**_

_**That closet can't hold you for long**_

_**You can't go on acting just like some lout**_

_**I know that you are much too strong**_

_**The pout you're pouting is a dumb pout**_

_**I'll have to pull you out in song**_

_**Hey Twilight**_

_**I might admit that there is some doubt**_

_**But I assure you, your fandom's not wrong!**_

_**I mean it**_

"C'mon, Twilight…" whined Spike.

Twilight shook her head. "Nope, not gonna happen. Too many ponies know already."

"The only pony who knows is Fluttershy…"

"And one is too many!"

Spike: _**Someday you're gonna have to come out**_

Twilight: _**This song you're singing isn't working**_

Spike: _**That closet can't hold you for long**_

Twilight: _**It's so pathetic, I might add**_

Spike: _**You can't go on acting just like some lout**_

Twilight: _**It's just my sanity you're jerking**_

Spike_**: I know that you are much too strong**_

Twilight: _**You're gonna make me really mad**_

Spike_**: The pout you're pouting is a dumb pout**_

Twilight: _**I'd like you to sing somewhere else**_

Spike_**: I'll have to pull you out in song**_

Twilight: _**I hate to say it, your song smells**_

Spike: _**Hey Twilight**_

_**I might admit that there is some doubt**_

Twilight: _**Oh, please stop trying**_

Spike: _**But I assure you, your fandom's not wrong!**_

_**I mean it**_

"It is so wrong!" argued Twilight. "My math doesn't lie! Statistically, I'm a freak."

"Maybe they just don't realize what an awesome series it is," Spike insited. "I tried reading one and I kinda liked it, okay?" He paused and looked down. "There, I said it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"The opinion of a baby dragon isn't helping."

"Hey!"

Twilight: _**You might want to make me feel better**_

Spike: _**So what if I'm a baby dragon?**_

Twilight: _**That's something I appreciate**_

Spike: _**Does it mean that my point is moot?**_

Twilight: _**You might be a little go-getter**_

Spike: _**It doesn't mean I'm off my wagon**_

Twilight: _**But sometimes I just can't relate**_

Spike: _**I'm not redundant cause I'm cute**_

Twilight: _**When it comes to my choice on reading**_

Spike: _**Oh, please come on…**_

Twilight: _**It doesn't make me look too strong**_

"Fine!" yelled Spike. "I'm leaving! You win! But just remember that there are fictional bunnies out there who are braver than you! Your friends will never turn their backs on you, Twilight."

Twilight thought for a moment and sighed.

Twilight: _**Alright then**_

_**It looks like you're really succeeding**_

Spike: _**You mean I helped you?**_

Twilight: _**A little**_

Spike: _**I knew it**_

Twilight: _**Don't push it**_

Both: _**Oh, looks like my/your fandom's not wrong!**_

Twilight gave Spike a hug, then ran out the door to find Derpy and mail her story!


	6. The Bunny's Out of the Bag

The wait began. Twilight sat anxiously by the door day after day, waiting for a reply. She tried her best to stay active and enjoy herself. Anything to take her mind off of that grueling wait. It was agonizing. What would the ponies at _Lepustria Daily _think? What would her friends think?

Spike tried to be sympathetic, but he found that it was hard to relate. After all, he was technically a baby, so his liking _The Little Bunnies_ wasn't that out of the ordinary. But Twilight was a grown pony. She really should have known better than to like a filly's series like that. At least, that's what Twilight thought.

Angel would stop by often and try to comfort her with his natural cuteness, but even the adorability of a little rabbit did no good to ease her waiting.

Twilight's other friends began to notice the change as well.

"The poor dear doesn't seem to be all there," Rarity whispered to Applejack one day outside Applejack's barn. "I wonder what's bothering her."

"I wonder why she doesn't just tell us," agreed Applejack. "There's gotta somethin' that's buggin' around up in her head."

Rainbow Dash flew over. "You guys talking about Twilight? What's up with her?"

The trio of ponies all began to chatter at once. Fluttershy, Angel, and Pinkie Pie watched from a distance on a hilltop.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said quietly. "I hope they aren't arguing over something."

"They're not arguing," said Pinkie Pie. "They're probably just talking about Twilight and wondering why she's been all mopey-dopey for such a long time."

Angel and Fluttershy exchanged glances.

"I…um…" Fluttershy stammered.

"What?" asked Pinkie Pie. "What's wrong? You've got that look on your face like you've got a secret to tell, only you can't, cause it's a really special secret! I should know, I ALWAYS keep secrets! Is that it, huh, huh?"

Fluttershy and Angel nodded.

"Well, then say no more!" grinned Pinkie Pie. "Your secret is safe. I'll even keep it secret that you've got a secret!"

"Thank you," sighed Fluttershy. "It's been so hard not to tell anypony that Twilight and I are punnies."

Angel slapped his forehead. A facepaw, if you will.

"Oh dear," moaned Fluttershy.

"What's a punny?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"It's…it's…ohh…" sighed Fluttershy, her voice getting softer and softer.

By this time, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack had trotted over in curiosity.

"What's going on?" asked Applejack.

"I just let out a big secret," confessed Fluttershy. "It was very important and Twilight trusted me so much and now we'll be the laughingstock of Ponyville."

Angel gave her a sympathetic pat on her side.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "Ooh, a secret! You gotta let me in on this! Spill it out! Gimmie the dish! What's the big secret?"

"She doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to," Rarity reprimanded. "But whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think."

"Well, I'M not saying anything," snorted Pinkie Pie, covering her own mouth with her hooves.

"No, I think it's best that you all know," said Fluttershy. "It's about me, too, and I really hope this is okay with all of you. Twilight and I are punnies."

"You're WHAT?" chorused the other ponies.

"We like that book series. You know, _The Little Bunnies_. The one that's meant for little fillies."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Is that it? Here I thought it was something terrible."

"Yeah," said Pinkie Pie, munching on a cupcake. "There are SO many worse things somepony could do."

…

Twilight was staring at the wall in contemplation when she got a knock on the door. Eagerly, she ran over and opened it. "Derpy? Is that you?"

Instead, it was her friends.

"I have something to say," said Fluttershy to the disappointed Twilight. "I sort of told everyone that you were a punny."

"YOU DID WHAT?" screamed Twilight, shaking Fluttershy. She turned to Angel. "Why didn't you stop her?" she exclaimed breathlessly to the little rabbit, who glared at her and shrugged.

"Fine," Twilight sighed, defeated. "You can all laugh at me now."

"We ain't here to laugh at you," said Applejack. "We're here to tell you it's okay if you like those bunny stories. I read some of those stories to Apple Bloom before her bedtime and they were kinda cute."

"Kinda cute?" repeated Twilight. "But I'm supposed to be the brainy one! No offense."

"None taken," giggled Pinkie Pie.

"It's just that I don't think a pony like me should be reading that filly-y stuff is all," continued Twilight. "It sort of goes against my type."

"We all do stuff that goes against our types," Applejack said comfortingly.

"Yeah," agreed Rainbow Dash. "I've seen Rarity wallowing in mud before."

"That was a mud bath!" Rarity angrily corrected her, before adding, "…but I suppose that it would seem rather contradictory to my cleanly demeanor to somepony who was out of the loop."

"And Dashie here cries at sad books," added Pinkie Pie.

"I can't help it," said Rainbow Dash. "The way that the pony had to let the little bird go at the end of the story got me thinking about my own Tank and…" she sniffled a little.

"So it's okay that I'm a punny?" Twilight smiled, finally brightening up.

"Of course it is," said Fluttershy. "I'm a punny too, after all."

"Hey, are you having a party?" called a voice. Everypony looked over to see Derpy standing in the doorway. "Hi, Twilight! You got a letter!"

Twilight rushed over and held the letter in her hooves. "It's…it's from _Lepustria Daily_!" she gasped.

* * *

><p>The story that makes Rainbow Dash cry was inspired by the Winnie-the-Pooh episode "Find Her, Keep Her," which makes me bawl uncontrollably. It is easily one of the best things that Disney has ever created.<p> 


	7. Epilogue

"I still can't believe that they rejected you," said Rainbow Dash a few days later.

"Well," sighed Twilight, "I can't believe it, either. But they say rejection is a part of life and they were right about a few things, too. I could stand to be a little more descriptive, and maybe the narrative was too informal. I understand where they were coming from. What really got me was the fact that they didn't read any of the songs! I worked really hard on them."

"How's Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not that great," Twilight admitted. "She doesn't take criticism well. She thought they were being personal or something. Angel's comforting her right now."

"Think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah, probably. I admit it, I'm feeling a little down about this whole thing."

"Don't be," Rainbow Dash assured her. "They probably have to reject people to be all elite and stuff. Or maybe the wrong pony read the story. It could be anything."

"Yeah," said Twilight. "I guess you're right. I'm not sure if I'm gonna be reading the fanzine for a while, thought. I might send my story to the actual author and see what _she_ thinks of it."

"Hey," cried Rainbow Dash, "that's a great idea! Skip the middlepony! Go straight to the top!"

Twilight smiled. "I hope she likes it."

"Of course she will. If I wrote stuff and then other ponies wrote about what I wrote about, that would be, like, the biggest ego trip ever!"

Spike hopped down the stairs. "That's the attitude I like to hear!" he smiled. "Should I take a note?"

"Sure," said Twilight. She began to dictate.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_ Today I learned that you can't always please everypony. Disappointment is just a part of life, but as long as you have friends by your side, you can get through anything. I promise you that I'm not giving up._

_Sincerely_

_Twilight Sparkle_

There was a knock at the door. Both ponies looked up to see Angel standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Angel!" called Twilight. "Is Fluttershy feeling better?"

Angel nodded.

"Ready to write again?"

Angel grinned and nodded again.

* * *

><p>Yeah, that just about sums up my feelings. The only thing that really bothers me, like Twilight's situation, is that they didn't read any of the songs. IN MY MUSICAL. I worked really hard on them, and it just hurt. Anyway, I sent the story to Lauren Faust. I know she's not as involved with the show as she used to be, but knowing that she'll hopefully someday read it is a nice feeling.<p>

Let's face it, Twilight never had a chance with the mood I was in. Maybe I'll try again someday, and maybe she will as well. But for now, she's gonna have to make due with her collaborations with Angel and Fluttershy. Hope that no one is bummed out by this.


End file.
